Me and Her
by yookun
Summary: Gaara dan Hinata ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, namun sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, yang membatalkan rencana itu. GaaHina. ONESHOT.


Haaah.

Rencana mau jalan-jalan, tahunya jadi engga bisa.

Pucchan sakit nih, doain moga cepet sembuh ya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto-nya Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Me and Her

Warning: AU and OC

* * *

"Haaah, capek banget, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata kepada Gaara ketika mereka baru saja sampai dari Old Town di pinggiran kota.

"Yaa, lumayanlah. Dari pagi hingga menjelang malam seperti ini, kita terus berjalan. Tak heran jika merasa capek. Apalagi kamu, 'kan kamu tidak pernah capek seperti ini, Hinata-chan." kata Gaara sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa berwarna hitam di rumah Hinata.

"Aaah, Gaara-kun selalu seperti itu, melecehkanku terus." Kata sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Makanya, Hinata-chan sedikit banyak berolahraga donk. Kalau lain kali seperti ini 'kan jadinya tidak repot Hinata-chan." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang masih mengembungkan pipinya.

"Huuh, iya-iya. Gaara-kun jelek!" Kata Hinata.

"Ekh, jelek-jelek gini, Hinata-chan masih mau sama Gaara, hayoo." Kata Gaara yang membuat pipi Hinata merah.

"Uuuh, Gaara-kun selalu bisa membuat Hinata malu." Kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ahahahahaha. Dasar, Hinata-chan 'kan memang pemalu. Jangan salahkan aku donk." Kata Gaara sambil berusaha menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

"Gaara-kun… nakal!!" teriak Hinata ketika Gaara berhasil menarik bantal dari Hinata.

"Biarin! Tuuh, Hinata-chan lucu! Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus, hahahhaha." Kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Aaah, Gaara-kun memang nakal sekali ya. Huuuuh!" Kata Hinata sambil mencubit pipi Gaara.

"Auuh, Hinat-chan… sakiiit." Kata Gaara sambil memegangi pipinya yang dicubit Hinata.

"Biarin. Weeeek…" Kata Hinata sambil meenjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sakit tahu!" kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Oia, Gaara-kun. Aku mau ke kebun binatang. Bawa aku kesana Gaara-kun." Pinta Hinata.

"Mau ngapain Hinata-chan? Oooh, pasti Hinata-chan mau menengok kerabat dekat ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah? Kerabat?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Iyaa, kerabat. Hm… si monkey! Hahahahaha." Kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Iiih, apa sih Gaara-kun! Bukan itu tahu! Aku mau lihat binatang disana, 'kan lucu-lucu gitu, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata sambil membayangkan binatang-binatang yang lucu.

"Hm… kamu yakin? Nanti, kamu capek lagi kaya hari ini. Kebun binatang itu luas, kamu tahu?" Kata Gaara.

"Tapi 'kan beda, Gaara-kun. Kalau tadi, jelas membosankan tahu! Kalau bukan tugas dari sekolah, aku juga enggan. Tapi, kalau di kebun binatang, 'kan aku bisa melihat binatang-binatang lucu, Gaara-kun. Ya-ya, besok kita kesana ya Gaara-kun yang manis?" rayu Hinata.

"Hm… ya sudah. Besok kita kesana…"

"Asiiiik!! Gaara-kun baiiik!!" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Tapi, ada satu syarat. Besok, kamu yang buatkan bekal. Apa saja, yang penting harus buatanmu sendiri. Mengerti?" Kata Gaara.

"Yap! Pastinya Gaara-kun." Kata Hinta sambil memberi hormat kepada Gaara.

"Oke. Hm… sudah hampir malam, aku harus segera pulang, kalau tidak piring-piring akan bertebangan ke segala arah, mengerti maksudku 'kan?" Kata Gaara sambil melangkah menuju pintu.

"Yaa, aku mengerti Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata mengantarkan Gaara.

"Baiklah, sampai besok, Hinata-chan." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Ya, besok Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata.

Gaarapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Kata Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu tidak lupa sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah Hinata, "Aku mengerti." Kata Gaara sambil mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Hinata.

"Dasar nakal." Kata Gaara sambil berbalik menuju gerbang

"Hehehehe. Hati-hati di jalan, Gaara-kun!" Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yaa." Kata Gaara melangkah pergi dari rumah Hinata.

'Aku akan membuatkan bekal spesial untukmu, Gaara-kun.' Kata Hinata dalam hati, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

KRIIIIIING

Pagi besoknya, jam beker Gaara berbunyi menunjukan jam enam pagi.

"Huuuaaah." Gaara sambil melemaskan tubuhnya.

'Hari ini, jalan lagi ya. Aku akan sangat sibuk.' Kata Gaara dalam hati sambil mengambil handphone-nya yang tersembunyi dibalik bantal.

"Hinata-chan." Gumam Gaara ketika melihat ada sms yang masuk dari Hinata.

From: Hinata-chan

Gaara-kun, semalam aku muntah-muntah, sepertinya aku sakit. Sebisa mungkin kamu datang cepat ya, Gaara-kun. Aku mebutuhkanmu sekarang.

Salam sayang, Hinata-chan.

'Ah, aku harus bergegas.' Kata Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara lagsung bergegas bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Hinata.

'Sepertinya, rencana ini batal.' Kata Gaara yang telah mengunci rumahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Hinata.

KRIIIIIIIIIIING

Handphone Hinata berbunyi ketika Hinata sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Ya, Gaara-kun?" Katanya lemas.

"Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa? Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu sekarang." Kata Gaara diseberang telepon.

"Aku akan keluar Gaara…" Kata Hinata sambil menutup telepon, kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan rumah.

Sesampainya Hinata di depan rumah, Gaara terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian memeluk Hinata. "Oh, badanmu panas, Hinata-chan."

"Ya, sepertinya aku terlalu capek kemarin, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata.

"Ayo masuk, orang sakit harus istirahat, kamu tahu?" Kata Gaara sambil menuntun Hinata masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Gaara sesampainya mereka didalam rumah.

"Belum." Jawab Hinata lemas.

"Dasar! Ada makanan? tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak sempat siapkan." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, pinjamkan dapur, aku akan membuat sesuatu untukmu." Kata Gaara sambil pergi ke dapur, sedangkan Hinata masih terbaring di sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Hinata-chan, sudah jadi." Kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan piring berisi makanan.

"Apa ini Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Riceball, buatanku sendiri." Kata Gaara sambil menyuapkan sedikit kepada Hinata.

"Hm… enak." Kata Hinata.

"Siapa du;u yang buat? Gaara…"

"Ya, aku tahu kamu pandai masak Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Makasih. Ayo, habiskan." Kata Gaara.

"Ya, yaa." Kata Hinata pasrah.

Setelah makan…

"Baiklah, kamu harus istirahat sekarang, Hinata-chan." Kata Gaara.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Hei, masa' kita tidur berdua?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak apa. Aku mau bersamamu." Pinta Hinata.

'Dasar, kalau sakit sperti ini, aku tak bisa meniggalkannya.' Kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo, aku antar ke kamarmu. Kamu tidur, aku main komputer. Hehehehe." Kata Gaara sambil membantu Hinata bangun dari sofa.

"Dasar Gaara-kun jeleek!" Kata Hinata.

"Biarin!" Kata Gaara sambil membantu Hinata berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo sana ke tempat tidur!" kata Gaara. "Cepatlah tidur, setelah bangun, kamu harus makan lagi." Kata Gaara yang kemudian menuju kearah komputer.

"Yaa…" Kata Hinata pasrah, kemudian mencoba untuk tertidur.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata telah tertidur, sedangkan Gaara telah asik main komputer. Sesaat, Gaara melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang tertidur.

'Dasar anak manja.' Kata Gaara dalam hati, kemudian melanjutkan lagi bermain komputernya.

Beberapa jam berlalu…

"Hinata, Hinata-chan. Ayo bangun." Kata Gaara sambil menggoncangkan badan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hmmm?" gumam Hinata.

"Bangun, ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Kata Gaara.

"Iyaaa." Kata Hinata yang kemudian bangun.

"Ayo, makanlah ini." Kata Gaara sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Hinata.

Hinata kemudian selesai makan dengan waktu yang cukup lama…

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kamu tidur lagi, aku harus pulang sekarang. Lagipula, hari telah sore, dan tadi aku keluar tanpa izin. Hehehehe." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Dasar. Baiklah… meski aku masih ingin bersama lebih lama, tidak apalah." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kunci nanti aku lempar dari bawah pintu." Kata Gaara sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Iyaaa. Hati-hati, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata.

"Oh iya." Kata Gaara yang kemudian berbalik kearah Hinata. "Aku takut kamu marah lagi." Kata Gaara sambil mencium bibir Hinata.

"Sekarang siapa yang nakal?" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Yaa, aku. Sudah ya?" Kata Gaara yang berbalik lagi menuju pintu.

"Dadaaah, Gaara-kun." Kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Keesokan harinya…

BIP BIP

Terdengar nada sms di handphone Gaara.

'Hinata-chan.'

From: Hinata-chan

Gaara-kun!! Aku sudah sembuh! Makasih kemarin telah menjagaku seharian penuh. Aku sayaaaaaaaaaang Gaara-kun.

Sampai nanti di sekolah, Gaara-kun!!!

'Dasar gadis bodoh…'

Gaara tersenyum, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, menemui Hinata bukan untuk belajar…

* * *

Hahahaaaaaaaa.

Ini beneran terjadi hari ini lho, hahahaha.

* * *

Tolong di**review** ya

Salam, yookun ^_^


End file.
